


liquid courage

by crickets



Category: Lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets





	liquid courage

Sawyer can't remember the last time he pressed a bottle against his lips, felt the hard alcohol sting on the way down. He tries but all his memories are jumbled, can't figure what happened when or where or with whom.

He watches Claire take a drink, kiss Jack's lips, pass the bottle to him. It's all slow motion, her hair falling into her face, her tongue pressing against Jack's, her hand dipping below his belt.

The bottle feels heavy and wet in Sawyer's hand.

Claire laughs. "Go on," she tells him, throaty and with the weight of not meaning what she says. "Take a drink."

"I think I might," Sawyer says, grabs the back of her neck, tastes the liquor on her lips, her tongue. "I think I might."

 _-fin_


End file.
